Code Bleach
by bleachcoadegeassfan
Summary: This is my first published fan fiction. I was inspired to write one like this from a writer called ThE LeLeOucH fan or something like that :P hope you enjoy it :
1. Chapter 1

Code Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Bleach. I do however own some of the names in this (Not the ones you hear in the anime series of the 2 anime) I also own the story line

Chapter: The beginning of the end

Setting: Day of the Specially administrated Zone of Japan

Featured Character: Euphie

As I was waking up I was greeted by Suzaku. "Morning princess," he said to me, "What's with the formalities?" I asked him. "You are a princess," he said in response. As I was walking I was giving orders to some of the knights and soldiers for today's opening. It was about 10 o'clock when all of the Japanese where in the stadium "Welcome all... He's here! Welcome Zero to the specially administrated Zone of Japan" I say in the microphone. "Greetings princess Euphima. Could I please request an audience alone with you?" Zero asks. "Of course Zero," I say. We then walk into my private car and Zero takes of his mask. "So Lelouch? Will you help me in establishing this zone?" I ask Lelouch. "Of course little sister," Lelouch says on reply. As we walk out Lelouch put his mask on. I open the door after and we were both surprised to see the Black Knights and the Japanese surrounding the car. "Zero, who is the face behind the mask?" Ohgi shouted out. As Zero reached fort he mask I shouted out "NO ZERO, don't we will be in big trouble if the find out who you are!" Zero didn't listen and he takes of his mask. "Le- Lelouch?" Kallen shouts out when she see's Lelouch's face. "Euphie, get behind me," Lelouch says in his controlling tone. I hide behind Lelouch. As the Black Knights retreated to get into their knightmares, Lelouch pulls me towards his knightmare. As I get in I see C.C. in there. C.C. and I had to share a seat so we could all fit in. I end up sitting on the floor so C.C. can control the knightmare. They weave and didge the beams and Lelouch keeps on firing the Hydrant cannon and other attacks. "Euphie, contact Suzaku on his cell. I have him on speed dial on my phone. Don't tell him that I am Zero because if he finds out he will flip." Lelouch says. I call Suzaku and I tell him that I am in good care with Zero and that we need help. Then I Suzaku logs into Skype and he calls Lelouch on his knightmares Skype. We pick up and we all say hi. "I will help if I can see who's under the mask. Then I may consider helping you Zero," Suzaku says in his sexy demanding tone. "Suzaku it is I Lelouch," He says taking of the Zero mask. Suzaku was so surprised. Then he agreed to help us. Suzaku comes to our aid and fends of the Black Knights. Lelouch lands the knightmare and we run. Kallen gets past Suzaku and she follows us. As we go into Lelouch's hiding place that not even the Black Knights know about we start to relax. Kallen searches everywhere for us. She goes back to her knightmare and goes to headquarters. She breaks into Lelouch's room and she grabs the sword that he left on his desk. She runs outside and gets into her knightmare. As she is flying back she sees her comrades on the floor and Suzaku was nowhere to be seen she fly's to where Lelouch's knightmare is. Right next to it she sees the Lancelot. "Suzaku!" Kallen says. Suzaku was in the hideout with Lelouch and I. Suzaku is trying to comfort me. Suzaku looks outside and He gives us the signal that it is clear to leave. As we walk out, Kallen jumps us. Lelouch tells me to run, and then he notices the sword in Kallens hand. "Kallen, give me back to sword," Lelouch says. "Never. I must kill that little princess!" Kallen yells. As she charges towards me Suzaku shoot the sword out of her hand with his gun. Then they both usher me to run. Since I was so scared I just ran and ran. Kallen grabbed the sword again. "Filthy traitors!" Kallen yells at the two boys. I then realise that this was my entire fault. I run back and shout out to Kallen "If it's me you want, come and catch me!" I start running in a different direction and Kallen follows me. Lelouch and Suzaku follow her. I then reach a dead end and Kallen inches closer and closer to me. Then Kallen was close enough to stab me. "This is my revenge for my BROTHER!" She cries out. Then the blade runs through my chest and I lose all of my breath. She pulls out the sword and I fall to the ground face first. Lelouch and Suzaku catch me and then they kneel down with my face facing up. Lelouch and Suzaku both had tears running down their faces. "Why, why did you do that? Euphie WHY?" Suzaku says to me "Euphie, why, why? We were going to run the S.A.Z.O.J together." Lelouch says to me. "Be- because it is all my fault," I said coughing up blood. "If I hadn't decided to run the S.A.Z.O.J you guys won't be in danger because of me," I say. My vision becomes blurry. I could barley make out the cry Euphie from the two boys. Pain was going through my entire body. Lelouch tries to use his geass on me to make me live but it didn't work. I tried to hang onto life but it didn't work. Everything went black. Suddenly I wake up. Was this a dream? Then I see Lelouch and Suzaku crying over my body in the Avalon. "Guys you can stop crying I'm alive," I realised that they couldn't here me. I see Cornelia and Schnizel hugging each other with tears in my eyes. I suddenly realise that it was hard to breathe and that there was a chain on my chest. It was about the same place I was stabbed. Cornelia looks up and see's my ghostly figure. She knew I was a ghost because Cornelia always had the power to see spirits. "Euphie, I'm sorry I couldn't save your life." Cornelia says to me. "Ohh, don't worry. You were too far away to do anything," I say in response. Cornelia had another breakdown and Schnizel carries her out of the room. Miss Cecile ushers the boys out as well. They covered up my body and they left. I was all alone in this room with my body. Then a figure comes into the room. It was a young girl. 'Hello, my name is Momo. I will put you're soul at peace," This strange girl said. "No wait I don't want to pass on. I still have things to do here. There, there is something I have to tell someone something very important. Please don't make me go yet," I plead. "I know, is there someone who can see you? Lemme guess, your sister Cornelia? Well, record what you're wanting to tell this person and give the recording to your sister so she can give it to this person," Momo said to me. I agree to that and I go and find Cornelia. 2 hours has passed since I gave the message to Cornelia to the mystery person. When Momo did the conso or what ever she called it I blacked out again. I woke up surrounded by people

"Is that her?" "yea, I think so." "That's the pedigree princess?" I herd people whispering. "You know, I may be dead but I still can hear people!" I shouted to the people around me. All of the whispering suddenly stopped and I saw a figure start to loom over me

To be continued...

I am very grateful that you read this fanfiction. I am an over obsessed otaku that is a High School student that has nothing better to do than to write fan fiction are create AMVs. Check out my youtube channel: TheCodegeassfan101

Next chapter: A blast from the past

All of the whispering had stopped and I saw a figure loom over me. "Well, well, long time no see princess Euphimia Li Britannia. How's Lelouch, Nunnally, Cornelia and Schnizel." The strange person said. "They are all fine ...


	2. Chapter 2

Code Bleach

Chapter 2:A blast from the past

All of the whispering had stopped and I saw a figure loom over me. "Well, well, long time no see princess Euphimia Li Britannia. How's Lelouch, Nunnally, Cornelia and Schnizel." The strange person said. "They are all fine Lady Marianne. Also, have you seen Clovis around here?" I said to Lelouch's later mother. As I walk outside I could see so many people in need. I felt bad that this all happened because of my brother. So many people where here now I am. Quite depressing really. When I was rooming around I bump into someone. "Uh, sorry about that," I said to the person. At point it hit me. I knew that person. "Euphie?" The person asked. "Yes. I'm Euphie. Are you… Ichigo, is that you? Orihime, Chad and Uryu as well?" I asked Ichigo. "Yea, that's us," Ichigo said in that bored tone of his. I figured that they didn't die because Ichigo was wearing that black Kimono and the others didn't seem depressed. As we walked and talked I told them about my death and they told my why they where here and the truth about Rukia. When they reached the Seretai walls I left them thinking about what they said about Soul Reapers and Reiatsu. As I was walking I saw a sign on one of the huts saying: _2 bedroom hut. Roommate wanted. Come in and have a look if interested_. It had peek my interest when I saw this so I decided to check it out. When I walked in a saw a young man that looked awfully familiar. "Eu- Euphie? Euphie is that you?" The person said to me. "C- Clovis? Is that you brother? Wow. Its been like forever!" I say to him and we run and lock into a hug. It was amazing to see Clovis again. I stayed in his hut as a roommate and I had decided to create a line of fashion to make a bit of money to help pay for food ect. People were always coming in for a fitting and asking me to design clothes for them. The pay has always been good and I get so many customers. Clovis has been creating different clothe designs for me and life here has been amazing. It had been about two weeks when a new soul came in. It was a very familiar face. Clovis and I decided to take care of him till he felt use to the place. When I had a good look it was General Bartley one of Cornelia's personal guards. I was really surprised to see him here. He said that during the battle with Britannia and the black knights he was killed by one of the black knights. He was telling me that Cornelia was still an emotional wreck because of my death. He was informing brother and I about everything that happened up until now. It was very interesting that Lelouch was fighting on Britannia's side because of my death. Schnizel had taken command since Cornelia wouldn't do a thing. Apparently Cornelia locked herself in my room after my death. When I did my daily walks I always ran into people from Britannia. They were always calling me princess or your highness. No one ever called my by the name Euphie, not even Bartley. Iwishedthat in coming here things would be different. After a few years of living here I started to here a voice in my head. It was driving me crazy. "Euphie," I screamed because it was the voice again. I asked Clovis about it and he had no idea. The next day a Shinigami to our place. "I am 3rd seat Kiyone of squad 13. I was sent here by my captain. Juushiro Ukitake. He has sensed a strong reiatsu that was coming from you. You will have 14 hours to decided weather you will become a Shinigami or stay as a normal soul. I will come around tomorrow for your decision." When the Shinigami left I went up to my room to think about my decision. I was going crazy to decide. I was that annoyed that I started crying. When Clovis called for dinner he wanted to know what was wrong. I told him about both sides of what the good and bad are about doing either choices. Clovis understood and told me to become a Shinigami but Bartley said to stay a soul. I had no idea what to do. That night I had a dream. I found myself in a parallel universe. There was only one person around and he looked about Suzakus age. He was saying something but I couldn't hear him. He was too far away from me. I tried to hear his name but all I heard was an L. When I woke up it was 10 o'clock in the morning. I got ready had breakfast ect. By the time I was ready Kiyone arrived. "So Euphima, what's your decision? " Kiyone asked. I couldn't tell her straight away because I still didn't know. Clovis invited her in for tea. Bartley was saying don't go princess and it was annoying. "Well, I want to become a Shinigami but I don't want to leave my brother," I said to Kiyone. She was surprised by that answer. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes the I was ready to give my answer. "Kiyone I will..."

To be continued

Next chapter preview: The Ultimate decisions: Will this ruin lives or not?

Lelouch woke up and he walked to the kitchen to grab his daily cup of coffee. He had secured Schnizel, Cornelia and Nunnally.

Check out the next chapter. It will be awesome. What is Lelouch doing with his siblings and what is Euphies final choice? What is going to happen to them both? Well find out in the next chapter.

Check out my video's at TheCodegeassfan101.


	3. Chapter 3

Code Bleach

Chapter 3: The Ultimate decisions: Will this ruin lives or not?

Lelouch woke up and he walked to the kitchen to grab his daily cup of coffee. He had secured Schnizel, Cornelia and Nunnally. "So Lelouch, What are you going to do to use now that you have us as your captives?" Cornelia asked Lelouch. "I am going to do something for the better of the world my dear siblings," Lelouch said in reply. "Lelouch, what does capturing us have to do with the better of the world?" Nunnally asked in that sweet little voice of hers. "You'll see, Nana, you'll see," Lelouch said to his little sister. Meanwhile in the Soul Society I was trying to decide what to do. "So Euphie? What's your decision?" Kiyone asked me. "It... will... be... a... yes," I said hesitantly. "Alright, Lieutenant Matsumoto will come to pick you up at noon and she will take you to the academy," Kiyone said then took off. I went up to my room to pack the things I would need. I went to bed early and rose early the next day. When I woke up I grabbed my stuff ever so quietly. I went into the Sereitai and walked into the SRA. So many people were staring at me. I then walked into the principal's office and Rangiku was there. "Oh, hello Euphie I was coming to get you in a couple of hours. Why are you so early?" Matsumoto asked me. "Because, I couldn't deal with saying good bye to Clovis for a second time," I said to the Lieutenant standing in front of me. As She gave me the tour of the place people where staring at me. She then showed me a room that was empty saying that this would be my new room. It had 2 bunk beds. It was nice and clean. No one else's stuff was here so I was alone. I received my timetable and then was left alone. The first thing I did after I was alone was to unpack. I placed everything neatly where they should be. Then the bell rang. I looked at the time and what class I had. I got changed and ran to my next class. This was a special year because captains and lieutenants of the gotei 13 were teaching us. First up I had a normal class. "Good afternoon students," Our teacher said to the class, and the class said in unison except me said "Good afternoon Lieutenant Shiba," He was talking about our zampakto and how there are 2 forms. He also told us that if we herd a voice in our head or had strange dreams, we had to accept that because that could be our zampakto trying to contact us. Then a strange ringing went on in my head and I collapsed on the floor holding my head. I then woke up in a strange place like I was in another world. In the world of the living Lelouch was on his magnificent float and his siblings were tied up at the bottom of it. Then a man in the Zero mask appeared in front of everyone. He ran up to where Lelouch was and stabbed him in the chest. Then by accident the Zero mask fell of and revealed Suzaku's face. "Thank- you Suzaku. You, you have finally helped me find the world peace I wanted the world to have," Lelouch said to his friend as he died. Suzaku pulled the blade out of Lelouch and he fell to the bottom where his siblings where. As soon as they touched him they saw what the plan was and they where all crying. "So this is what he meant? This was his big plan? He was going to be assassinated in front of everyone? What an idiot!" Schnizel yelled out. "Big brother? Don't die don't leave me here without you. LELOUCH!" Nunnally yelled as she picked up Lelouch's mangled and bloody body. Lelouch put his hand up to Nunnally's face and tried to saw something but didn't manage to. Then he died. I woke up and started to scream. I was crying so hard. "Euphie what's the matter?" Lieutenant Shiba asked me. "Le- Le- Lelouch. No, it can't be, you can't be dead," I say out loud. I sprint out of class and run into my room and start cry so hard. A few weeks later I wonder into the Rukon district. After hours of searching I finally found Lelouch. I great him with a massive hug and I burst into tears again. Lelouch and I talked a lot and he told me about his plan about world peace. "So that explains why you're here hey," I say to Lelouch. "Yea, sorry if I caused you so much pain Euphie," Lelouch said apologetically. As we walked and talked, we ran into Clovis. I couldn't face him so I ran, I ran back to the academy. I ran into my room to find that some one was now bunking with me. She was new to the academy because I hadn't seen err around and she was shy. Then there was a sharp pain in my head. I herd noses and someone talking. I collapsed on the floor with un-dying pain. The girl came and rushed over to me. I look up at her and the face looked very familiar. "Princess Euphimia!" The new girl shouted and then it hit me. It was Nina. "Nina... what... are... you..."I said just before I blacked out. When I woke up I was in the strange room again. This time I didn't see anyone. The world was just white. The voices were still all around me. I was stressing out and out. Then I woke up. Nina had disappeared. No one knew who she was. There were only my things in the room. Then all of a sudden a hollow appeared in front of me. It was vicious. I screamed as loud as I could and Lieutenant Hinamori came to my rescue. She killed the hollow without breaking a sweat. I then at that point wanted to work under Momo. She was my new idol. She then smiled at me and reached out her hand to me. I grabbed it and she pulled me up. 'You must have been scared. Don't worry, you will be fine now. How about you stay in a room with other students so this doesn't happen again? You won't be alone," The lieutenant said then smiled. I packed my stuff and moved in with a couple of girls. I was realising that I was enjoying life at the academy more and more. That night when I fell asleep I was back in the world. It was still just white but this time there was something there. I inched closer and closer and then I realised that it was...

To be continued.

Find out what the thing is in the next chapter of this fan fiction. What will Euphie do when she realises what it is? Then don't miss out on the next chapter.

Next chapter: Greetings from a sword?

I inched closer and closer to the object. I realised what it was when I was a couple meters away from it. At last I have found it. My...


End file.
